


R U Mine?

by IcathianRain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Non-Consensual Touching, Public Sex, Smut, from an annoying dude not Jean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcathianRain/pseuds/IcathianRain
Summary: Every Friday, you and your group of friends head to the bar to blow off some steam but this time your weekly ritual took another unexpected turn.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	R U Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for choosing to read this! My obsession with Jean reached new heights and I desperately needed to throw all my headcanons somewhere.
> 
> I wanted to thank Shari for helping me with all my pieces and being an amazing and supportive friend!! <3

Finally, it was Friday. You left work at 7 pm after yet another exhausting week, but you didn’t care about that anymore. All you had in mind was your weekly ritual which consisted of going to the bar with your group of friends. There was no better way to unwind for you than loud music, drinks, and dancing if you feel like it. 

Tonight, the bar was hosting a themed night, the dress code was as simple as “rock n roll” but it was enough for you to find in your closet your favorite tight backless black dress that you paired with your favorite black combat boots. To match the outfit, you decided to go for a smokey eye makeup and a cherry-red lip. It took you a couple of hours to get ready during which you blasted your favorite Arctic Monkeys record to get in the mood. All of this felt so cliché, but you loved it regardless. 

Around 9 pm you heard your phone buzzing announcing that your Uber had arrived. You didn’t feel like riding with your friends this time and needed the extra luxury after such a hectic week. The air was still chilly outside, so you threw on a leather jacket for good measure before picking up your small purse containing just enough space for the bare necessities. You locked your flat’s door, made your way down the stairs, and hopped into your Uber. 

Once at the club, you greeted the bouncer and made your way in. You left your jacket at the cloakroom for the night and went straight to the bar. You ordered a Bloody Mary and while it was being prepared you started scanning the room looking for your group of friends. Luckily, they sat at your usual table and your eyes met those of your dear friend Christa with ease. Once your drink was ready, you quickly took a sip, desperately needing the alcohol rush. Nervously, you adjusted your dress and crossed the room to join your friends and greet them. 

“So… I heard you had a difficult week?” teased Christa, munching on a fry stolen from the order they always shared.

“Difficult doesn’t even cover it.” you said, plopping down on the available stool with a sigh. 

On your right was Erik, whom you had met 3 years ago at the company you used to work for. He was rather tall and muscular with dark brown hair and a charming smile. He threw his arm on your shoulders, which made you jump a little.

“Well let’s not talk about that and just enjoy the night” he cheerfully said. You returned his warm smile in agreement and extended your drink against his to make the glass containers clink.

“Cheers to that!” said Ymir, your friend’s Christa long-time girlfriend. Everyone lifted their drinks in a cheer, and you drank a couple of sips of your favorite cocktail. 

Erik had always been sweet to you, and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by Jean, who was sitting across the round table. For over a year now, he had observed you, laughed with you, learned so much about you, but he hadn’t disclosed any of his opinion or feelings towards you which had you convinced that you were nothing but good friends. It was a shame actually because he was just your type, from his long ashen brown hair, his defined jawline and broad shoulders, to his fiery temperament. He wasn’t the type to flirt with every girl at the bar, unlike his best-friend Marco who was sitting next to him. 

The night was everything you wanted and needed, friends laughing together, playing drinking games, and eating greasy food. Erik was on fire tonight with the jokes to the point your belly hurt from laughing too hard. 

A loud and ear-piercing feedback coming from the speakers stopped the discussion you were having around the table. You scratched your ear in pain and focus on Patrick, the bar owner, who was speaking over the microphone.

“Sorry about that folks!” he cleared his throat and continued “as promised to win 5 limited edition bottles of Jägermeister and a set of 6 shot glass we will be hosting a blind test focused on tonight’s theme “rock’n’roll”. Each table will receive one form to complete, there will be 10 songs, no Shazam allowed obviously I got my eyes on you!” He made the infamous gesture indicating he had his eyes on us, pointing from his eyes to the crowd before concluding his speech with a few words of encouragement. 

You clapped your hands rapidly in excitement and said “We are so winning this guys!”

“Tch” scoffed Jean with a smirk “what do you know besides 2000s rock, I’m sure your emo phase references won’t be enough.”

Everyone laughed in good fun, accustomed to you guys bickering like this. 

“You’ll be surprised” you replied, lifting your chin and crossing your arm on your chest.

Marco retrieved the form from the hostess and put it on the table. You tried your best to focus, the alcohol had affected your senses. 

The first song started playing, and you recognized right away Guns N’ Roses, but before you could even say it Jean beat you to it with a proud smile and defying an arched brow. 

“We need the song title though,” Ymir said, scratching her head. The table went silent while the song still played loudly. You tilted your head at Jean playfully.

“Come on Jean, we’re waiting!” you said. 

He looked utterly confused, and you savored the helplessness on his face.

“It’s November Rain” you scoffed. “I know you’re not the romantic type but please… it’s a classic.”

The whole table laughed again while you celebrated with a little victory dance. 

The next songs were easy to guess: Enter Sandman, Thunderstruck, Come As You Are, Under The Bridge, Du Hast. It wasn’t even much of a challenge. The following song though was one of your favorites, so you guessed it right away to everyone’s surprise :

“Everlong by The Foo Fighters” you slammed your hand on the table and continued “I’m not letting anyone guess this one, it’s mine.” The alcohol surely had gone to your head since you took the bottle of ketchup and pretended it was a microphone to sing the song dramatically to Christa then Erik who couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. The song suddenly stopped mid-sentence, and you sat back on your stool, defeated. Everyone laughed again, you clearly needed to let loose. 

“I need another cocktail after that.” you sighed. 

It was time for another song, this time you didn’t move. You recognized it but couldn’t pinpoint the name of the artist of the song. Your attention was stirred away from your drink when Jean said as cool as ever. 

“1979 by The Smashing Pumpkins” 

You let out a mocking “Pff” before giggling “I knew you were a Smashing Pumpkins guy. You have the vibe.”

“What do you mean the vibe?” he replied, and you couldn’t decipher if he was genuinely offended or not, but the alcohol clouded your judgment anyway, so you didn’t care.

“I don’t know… the flannels, the black vests, your long hair, the silver rings. The vibe.” you liked poking fun at him and so did he but he would never admit that. 

The next song started playing before he could reply and yet another playful smirk was gracing your face. 

“I have it again.” you said proudly. You looked around and all you could find were shrugging shoulders and confused stares.

“Come on guys?! Love In An Elevator by Aerosmith!” a mixture of disappointment and pride on your face. Jean knew it was Aerosmith, but he chose to not say it, enjoying your current state of tipsiness way more than he anticipated. 

Patrick the owner announced that the next song is the last but that there would be a bonus round with a hard-to-find b-side. You rubbed your hand together in anticipation. The next song echoed in the room, Jean put his half-full pint back on the table and said in a sigh : 

“Don’t Look Back In Anger by Oasis” his eyes met you swore they almost shot lasers at you. He pointed his index in your direction and said firmly “No jokes.”

You had so many witty remarks in your mind, but his commanding tone was too convincing for you to say anything. Instead, you bit your lips and tried as hard as you could to suppress your laugh. He was SO the type to listen to Oasis. You avoided Christa and Ymir’s eyes as well because you knew you would never be able to maintain your composure. Everyone laughed at the situation and yet you couldn’t, and it killed you to the point that every muscle in your body was shaking. Erik’s arm landed on your shoulders, and he shook you a bit from side to side :

“Don’t die on us, come on breathe!” he was a bit too close for your liking, but you blamed it on the alcohol and decided to not read too much into it. Across the table thought Jean felt uneasy as he downed the remaining beer in his pint. 

The bonus round was finally announced and once again you had it. You confidently said that it was In Between Day but The Cure and stood up to both free yourself from Erik’s heavy arm and go get yourself a refill. Marco finished writing all the replies and handed the form back to the hostess.

You hurry to the bar before the usual rush and order a piña colada to switch it up a little up. You engaged in small talk with your usual bartender when you felt a soft hand grazing the small of your back. The foreign touch sent a shiver of horror in your whole body. You froze, wondering if it’s yet another handsy weirdo however when you turn around your eyes meet with Erik.

“Hey. Didn’t mean to scare you, sorry.” 

You wanted to snap at him but at the same time, you didn’t feel like ruining your mood. He gestured to the bartender to put your drink on his tab, and you thanked him for it, your heart still beating heavily from the intrusive touch.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go to that exhibition we talked about last week.”

You tried to read his intentions, but you were a bit too tipsy to care about them anyway. He never looked at him as a potential date and yet here he was, trying to ask you out. 

“I guess so… is it a date?” you just wanted to be sure. 

“If you want it to be.” He was rolling the straw of his drink between his lips nervously, the corner of his lips a light smile. 

You opened your mouth to reply, but you were stopped by someone clearing his voice. You turned around to peek at an annoyed Jean, empty pint in hand.

“You’re hogging the space. Move.” 

Relief, that’s what you felt right at this moment. You’ve never been so thankful for him right now, you didn’t feel the need to reply anything, you just wanted to flee from the embarrassing conversation, so you grabbed your drink and headed back to the table. 

Another drink and a few fries were enough to push away the awkward encounter earlier. You finally stood up and headed to the dance floor with Christa. The bar blasted a perfect blend of rock songs from different eras. You both went crazy when Misery Business by Paramore came on and rocked out together like you used to do in your bedroom when you were teenagers. 

From the table, Jean observed both of you having fun as he recalled the conversation he heard earlier. He wasn’t much of a dancer, so he always preferred to stand back and watch everyone’s drink and belonging while sipping on a whiskey. Once Marco returned from the bathroom, he leaned into his ear to tell him he was going for a smoke. 

The warm smoke going in and out of lungs felt liberating. He had been hanging with this group for over a year now. Marco had met Ymir at his job and he tagged along when she invited him to the bar. You caught his attention right away, but he liked the group’s dynamic too much to be the typical annoying dude with a crush on one of the members, so he stayed back. This past year he had observed every man trying to hit on you on the dance floor and at the bar, all the glances and lewd behaviors. Erik finally making a move was the last straw for Jean. He put out his cigarette, still annoyed by the recent events. This time he’s had enough, enough of everyone looking at you and now even Erik thought he could have you. Jean put his hands in his pocket and entered the dim-lit corridor back to the bar. 

Every thought in his head evaporated when he saw you on your way to the bathroom. Marco had spilled his beer and your hands were a sticky mess, you didn’t expect to meet Jean here. 

Even with the few extra inches your favorite combat boots gave you, he still easily towered over you. In the darkness of the corridor, you could still examine his broad shoulders, the flickering neon lighting up the right side of this face, his defined jawline as sharp as a knife. Your stomach tied at the sight, and before you could say a word he slowly closed the gap between you. Instinctively, you took a few steps backward only for Jean to land his fingers on your exposed back and keep you close to him. You could feel your heartbeat in your ears, your whole body shivered at the delicate touch. He leaned into your ear, his hot breath crashing against your skin as you shuddered. 

“I want you.” he murmured, which was more than enough to electrify your whole body. He sighed softly, and you could hear him licking his lips.

“Be mine.” Your whole body quivered at the mere thought of his hot-toned body against yours. 

Jean could sense the effect that these few words had on you. He tried to meet your gaze, but the terrible lighting of the corridor made it impossible, and yet you still felt his hazel eyes on you. More than ever you were so glad alcohol lowered your inhibitions as you decided to graze his chest with your fingers. 

The tip of his fingers on your skin changed into his whole hand as he pressed you against him, a sweet gasp left your lips before his free hand ran into your hair, and next thing you remembered his lips crashed on yours. 

You never considered that he would like you, brushing him off as that friend from the bar. You were never super close either, you didn’t know much about his personal life to the point where you were convinced he had someone. Jean was always secretive, he had this aura that would deter anyone from asking questions.

You returned his kiss with the same intensity as his grasp into your hair felt a little tighter. It was enough, neither for him nor you, so you deepened the kiss, clenching on his white shirt. Jean grazed your back up and down with his callous fingers, you knew he played guitar, but now you could also feel it on your bare skin. Your body grazed against his as the kiss went on, you felt everything: his hunger, his lust, and how eager he was to make you his. 

You both finally broke the kiss reluctantly to catch your breath. Jean’s fingers wandered on your arm, your collarbone, and landed under your chin before he slowly bit your lower lip, sending another wave of shivers down your spine. You felt drunk with desire for the man you quietly observed this whole time, this whole moment felt unreal, and yet you didn’t want it to stop. 

You leaned in for another kiss, this time more passionate, eager for his lips and the taste of whiskey and smoke. Jean’s hands landed on your ass, firmly gripping to it with his large hands as he eliminated any distance within your two bodies. You felt yourself sinking into the kiss, one of your hands reaching for his long and soft ashen blonde hair which made Jean growl softly. 

Without a second thought, Jean broke the kiss and slammed open the bathroom door. He led you into the room and pushed you against the metal surface. Jean buried his face into your neck, kissing every soft inch and gently biting your sensitive skin while your hands unbuttoned his shirt. Jean smiled against your skin as he felt you exposing his chest, sensing you desired him just as much as he did.

Once his shirt was completely opened, you ran your fingers on his bare chest and defined abs. Jean’s eyes met yours for a moment, dark and filled with lust, his breath short yet heavy. His hand rested on the concrete wall next to your head as he leaned into you for another hungry kiss, his body crashing against yours. Your fingers ran into his hair and as your body rolled again his you felt a noticeable bump in his pants. You smiled into the kiss at the realization and your hands went in his shirt to reach his muscular back, as you pressed your chest against his.

Jean suddenly broke the kiss, leaving you hungry for more. He rested his forehead against yours, his hands cupping your face. 

“I want you so bad.” he murmurs again, sending yet another wave of shivers through your body. You slightly deepened your nails into the skin of his smaller back and whispered :

“Then take me.” that’s all he needed for his hands to reach under your thighs to carry you into one of the stalls. He locked the door behind you both and pressed your back against it as you returned to your feet. Jean’s warm mouth traveled against your skin from your shoulder to your ear against which he let out a hot breath, you were already so wet, but this single action just made it worse.

Jean slightly pulled away and met your gaze. His fingers easily removed the thin black straps of your dress, exposing your chest. Your fingers grazed his toned v-line, earning a groan from him. 

“You are so fucking hot in this dress.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Jean smirked before his mouth landed on your chest, your hips rolled against his, and you moaned at your anticipating core grinding against his bulge. His left-hand cupped your bare breast, rubbing slow and soft circles around your budding nipples. Jean was all over you like a hungry man, and it drove you crazy. Every touch felt like fire against your already burning skin, every kiss sent electric shocks all over your body, and you couldn’t seem to get enough. 

Jean’s hands moved onto your hips, and he planted his lustful gaze into yours. You tried to catch your breath as he slowly pulled up your dress. His slender fingers graze your inner thighs and your stomach tightened into a knot in anticipation of what was to come. Jean moves up to your wet panties, a look of self-satisfaction on his face. You let out a pleading moan, moving your hips against his fingers.

The loud bang of the bathroom door opening surprised both of you, and yet he remained fully composed. A playful grin graced his defined jaw, he was devilish. Jean gently moved your lace panties to the side, slipping one single digit against your begging slit. You could hear the person in the room, going to the stall next to yours and doing his business. Jean grazed your throbbing clit as your nails sunk into his detailed biceps. It was so hard for you to keep quiet, Jean knew and that’s why he decided to torture you, sliding the tip of his finger into your small wet hole. 

You reached for his collar to gain access to his neck, you decided to take revenge for his teasing on his sensitive skin. You went from kissing to licking and biting, removing his shirt from his shoulder to enjoy every inch of the burning surface. Jean kept teasing though, grazing but not touching until the stranger left the premises. Once you heard the door slam shut, you bit into his exposed clavicle, sucking on the mark to leave a trace of your night. Jean finally sunk his finger fully into you, you’re not sure if it wasn’t a moan or a sigh of relief that left your mouth but Jean loved that sound. Your forehead rested on his chest as he leaned into your ear, still teasing your pleading core.

“How bad do you want me baby?”

Your hands reached for his belt, and you replied as you unbuckled it, quivering under his relentless touch.

“So bad I’m losing my mind.” Jean was more than satisfied with your answer to the point his cock twitched in his pants, the fabric constraining him.

You opened his pants and without hesitation plunged your hand into his briefs. Jean groaned loudly as your dainty fingers reached for his manhood, freeing him from the fabric and slowly spreading the pre-cum over his swollen head. You slowly caressed his whole length, carefully kneading his sacks. His sharp inhale crashed against your ear that he bit, harder than he did before.

Quickly, Jean realized he couldn’t take it anymore and decided on his next move. He removed your wandering hands, put them on his shoulder before lifting your dress further up. He captured your lips in yet another hungry and lustful kiss while his left hand went under your ass to lift you. You wrapped your legs around him, your hands invading his long hair as you deepened the kiss, biting his lower lip in the process. 

Jean made sure he had a strong and firm hold on you before guiding the tip of himself into your pleading hole. However, he decided to tease you again, rubbing his head against your slits. Impossible to get hold of yourself, you pulled his hair and moaned his name while rolling your hips, you almost begged him for more. His whole body tensed at the sound, overwhelmed with his craving for you. 

Jean released his hold on your lips, keeping his forehead against yours as he slowly eased himself into your wet core. You released another long, sweet moan, feeling every detail of his hard cock you never knew you needed before. Jean let out a grunt once fully in, he felt your walls tightening around him signaling you wanted more. 

He tried to move slowly into you, but the teasing, the kissing, the grinding, aroused him to the point where his primal instinct took the best of him, but you didn’t complain at all. Jean took in every sound and movement you made, observing every look and touch that scream and yearned only for him.

Jean thrust into you with ease, you’re so wet for him and the overpowering lust made him crazy. His powerful strokes made your back hit against the stall door, your breasts bouncing in unison, a sight that aroused him more as if it was even possible at this point. 

Your whimpering moans landed against his lips in yet another burning kiss, everything about him was intoxicating. Between two breaths you hear him say hoarsely : 

“Touch yourself, baby, come for me.” 

Your right-hand slid from his hair, raking your nails onto his chest before you actively obeyed his command. He pounds into you harder as you circle your sensitive wet clit, your orgasm approaching a bit faster than you anticipated... Jean kept uttering curse words knowing he wasn’t far either. 

Your insides spasmed as you reached your own climax, you moved your hips to match his stroke seeking a long satisfying release. He groaned against your neck, the sensation of you pulsating around him was too much. Your now free hand gripped his biceps with a force that left red marks where your nails dug. Jean whispering in your ear that he was close to which you replied that you’re on the pill and that he can come inside you. 

Those simple words ignited something in him, and he fucked into you with a renewed force, gripping your ass and whispering more curses against your sweaty burning skin. All of a sudden, he threw his head back, releasing himself into you in a loud, guttural grunt. You rested your head against the door, you both panting in unison. 

You let out a chuckle at the realization of what you just did, Jean gently kissed your jawline, coming down from his high too. He pulled himself out of you and helped you to come down off him as well. You both were a sweaty mess with damp hair and swollen lips. Your legs were still shaking as you readjusted your dress. Jean put his finger on the mark he inflicted you above your left breast and said in a raspy voice.

“You’re mine now.” 

Your cheeks flushed, and once both your panties and dress felt right again, you pressed yourself against his still bare chest and kissed him softly. Jean’s hand caressed your cheeks and once you released your hold on him, he continued : 

“If you’re down for a second round… so am I.”

Your stomach churned, you smiled at the proposition and replied : 

“First, we have to find a way out of here without looking suspicious.” he pulled away to button his shirt back up for him while he buckled up his pants, your gaze still anchored into his. 

“Easy, you felt sick from all the drinks you had, I held your hair while you puked your guts out, and I’m driving you home to safety.” Jean scoffed and you hit his biceps in retaliation. 

“You know I can hold my liquor!” he kissed you to shut you up before opening the stall. Once out, you came across the image of you both in the mirror and silently told yourself that you do look great together. Jean took some paper towels and rubbed the sweat off his neck and face, he then rubbed your chest but stopped at that.

“Keep some sweat to make your lies more realistic.”

“Are you joking? I look awful.” you grumbled and decided to tie your hair into a ponytail. Jean playfully slapped your ass and kissed your temple.

“That’s a lie, you’re beautiful. Now go pretend you’re sick, I go pick up our stuff.”

He racked his finger through his hair to put it back into place and exited the bathroom, and it instantly dawned on you how much you already missed him. You put some cold water on your face hoping the smell of sex would come off you. Your make-up was already messy, yet you decided to smudge it, so it would look like you cried. Taking a deep breath, you open the door and walk out to meet your friends.

“Are you okay?” asked Christa, visibly worried.

“Yes, don’t worry, I thought I was fine but the alcohol mix and the exhaustion didn’t go together at ALL. Anyway... Jean found me on the way back from the smoking area. He’s taking me home for the night” 

She gently stroked your shoulder with a pout, feeling bad for you. If only she knew, you thought. 

“Let’s go.” you heard from behind you, feeling lightheaded at the familiar voice. 

You grabbed your bag and coat from Jean, weakly waving to your friends on your way out to complete the act. You comfortably sat in Jean’s car and laughed once the door was closed, hoping your friends believed your act. 

The ride felt like a breath of fresh air, Jean had one hand on the wheel and the other one on your left thigh. You laid your hand onto his and caressed his fingers gently. He looked so damn hot, exuding nothing but pure confidence. Once parked, you reached for your apartment keys in your purse and opened the door for him. It was the first time in a while you had anyone over let alone a man you liked. 

The door closed behind you as Jean pulled you close to him. 

“I waited so long for this.” 

“Why didn’t you make a move sooner?”

He shrugged “Didn’t wanna be like Erik.”

Tall, handsome, smart, and funny? This bastard had it all. You laughed and replied with a smirk.

“I thought I wasn’t your type at all, to be honest. All we did was bicker over and over.” 

“So much that you thought I was heartless.”

You hit him playfully on his chest.

“I didn’t say that.”

“No, you said I wasn’t the _romantic type_.” 

“You are _so_ annoying.” you chuckled, and he shut you up with a sweet kiss. You swooned against his chest as he proceeded to remove your jacket, his finger traveled on your exposed back to unzip your dress. He broke free from his kiss and murmured “Shower?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut in English and first xReader, so I'm extra ~ nervous ~ I desperately needed to challenge myself and my creativity, so I decided to write this, and I admit it was harder than expected although extremely fun. To be honest, I wasn't planning on posting it at all but my friends made me.
> 
> Of course full credit to Arctic Monkeys for the name/inspo : https://youtu.be/VQH8ZTgna3Q
> 
> There's a second part coming sometimes soon, so please hang around/bookmark if you liked it! 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave any constructive criticism!! 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it <3


End file.
